Last Words
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: Felicity woke to a soft tapping on her window. She slowly sat up in her bed and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand. She reached over and turned on a lamp. Outside of her window ledge was a figure.


**I'm back and alive Surgery went well and I hope you guys enjoy this story! Thank you all again for all the reviews and positive feedback on my last story and if you haven't checked it out yet and want to it's called The Call. AND OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PREVIEWS! Okay I'll calm myself…. Maybe… But seriously I hope you enjoy and feel free to review.**

**All rights belong to CW's Arrow**

Felicity lay in the dark; the only light was the glow of her tablet. For the tenth time that day she was running a scan all around the world for a sign of Oliver. Tissues were scattered across the bed and a tub of Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream was lying empty on her floor. Yet again _zero matches found _showed up in her screen. Felicity shoved her tablet aside in disgust and sat up in her bed. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. A few tears escaped and slid down her cheek. She reached for a tissue to find an empty box. Angry, she grabbed the box and threw it across the room. Her anger brought even more tears and she broke down.

It had been almost a whole month and Oliver was nowhere to be found. While others were convinced that Oliver had indeed died by the blade of Ra's Al Ghoul, Felicity still felt somewhere deep inside that he was still alive. Somewhere, somehow he was alive. But every passing day made it harder and harder for her to believe that. She was tired of putting on false faces in public and pretending to act alright when everything was far from it.

Felicity glanced over to her bedside table and noticed her picture. It was a picture she had taken with Roy, Oliver, Diggle, and herself. She reached over and grabbed the picture off the table. She ran a thumb over Oliver and whispered, "Come back to me." Just then a beep on her tablet made her get her hopes up. She quickly grabbed her tablet and glanced at the screen. A Low Battery notification flashed on her screen. Her hopes fell and she shut off her screen locking her tablet. She placed the picture back on the bedside table and plugged up her tablet to the charger. She lay back down and stared at the picture with the moonlight that was peeking through the cloudy night. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

Felicity woke to a soft tapping on her window. She slowly sat up in her bed and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand. She reached over and turned on a lamp. Outside of her window ledge was a figure. It looked like a man. Felicity grabbed the nearest thing she could, a hardback copy of the latest Nicholas Sparks book, and got up out of the bed. She slowly edged to the window, not wanting to make too much noise. Slowly, she peeked around the window to see who was outside her window. When she saw who the mysterious stranger was she dropped her book.

"Oliver?" She gasped, standing there in shock.

"Felicity," He said sounding relieved.

Felicity rushed to open the window and wrapped Oliver in the biggest hug. She heard him wince and felt him flinch. She quickly let go and backed away.

"Are you hurt?" Felicity asked with tears in her eyes.

"My wounds were mended, but the long journey back to Starling reopened the one on my side," He said shrugging out of his jacket. Felicity noticed that his shirt had splotchy patched of blood in the area he had indicated. He looked at her and sighed. "Felicity it is so good to see you."

She smiled and wiped away a tear. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Now let me go get you something to patch that up with and you can tell me what happened," She said helping him sit on the edge of her bed.

He nodded and Felicity ran off and grabbed some medical supplies. When she came back in the room she noticed he had taken his shirt off. She noticed a nasty looking cut that seemed to be healing on his chest. On his side she saw a smaller wound that was bleeding. She walked over to him and got down on her knees. She took out the supplies and began cleaning his wound.

Trying to distract him from the pain, Felicity decided to spark a conversation with him."What did he do to you Oliver?"

"We dueled and he won. He stabbed me in the side, punched me in the throat, ran his blade through my chest, and then kicked me over the edge of a cliff," He answered.

Felicity looked up in shock, "How are you even alive? "\

"Someone found me on the cliff and brought me back to a shack. There they somehow worked miracle on me and saved me," Oliver answered as Felicity patched up his wound with gauze and medical tape.

"Well thank God for that. How did you get back here?" She asked finishing up on his wound.

"A lot of walking," He answered. He looked around her room and saw the tissues and ice cream tub. "I'm sorry Felicity."

Felicity knew what he was talking about and looked up into his eyes. "I'm just glad you're back. I missed you. We all did," Felicity said not breaking contact with those piercing blue eyes.

"I missed you too," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me out."

"I've been searching for you every day," Felicity blurted out, "on the computer and my tablet I mean. I've been running everything from facial recognition to know name aliases. I got so worried and everybody thought you were dead but I didn't believe you were and I kept searching and searching and every time nothing showed up and I started to believe them. I started to believe that you were actually dead and I had never said anything back to you. That you had died without me answering you. I just stood there in shock when you told me that you … that you loved me."

"Felicity, when Ra's stabbed me through the chest, I had flashes. Kinda of like when your life flashes before your eyes. I thought I was going to die and the last flash I saw was when I kissed you in the hospital. When I was recovering, one of the things that kept me going was coming back to you. Felicity, I meant what I said before I left. I know what I said before that I can't be with you because of the life I lead, but what kind of life am I living if I can't be happy. I almost died Felicity, and my biggest regret was pushing you away," Oliver said as Felicity had moved to sit on the bed beside him.

He studied her facial expressions as mixed emotions spread across her face. They stared at each other. Slowly they began moving their lips closer to one another. Oliver saw her eyes dart back and forth between his lips and her eyes. Finally their lips touched, sending a spark between the two. Slowly they continued the kiss. Oliver let his hands reach up and cup Felicity's face.

After a minute Felicity pulled away and looked at Oliver. "I love you too," she whispered. He smiled and drew her back into a kiss. A few seconds later he pulled away and stood up.

"Let's get you back to bed, we'll have a long day tomorrow," He said kissing her on the forehead. He helped her into her bed and tucked her in. He gently took her glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

"Will you stay? You've been gone so long," she asked not wanting him to go just yet.

"Sure Felicity," he said as he climbed in next to her. She laid her head to rest on the side of his chest he wasn't stabbed in and he began running his finger through her hair.

"Hey Felicity?" He asked.

"Mmmhm?" She responded.

He chuckled and said," Were you really going to attack me with a Nicholas Sparks book?"

"Shut up and go to sleep," she laughed as she felt him chuckle.


End file.
